Da Police Be Keepin' Me Safe
"Da Police Be Keepin' Me Safe" is a song by 404 (named Keeponrockin404 for this release) off of his ninth studio album, Issues With Aggression II: The Aggressionning. The song was released as the second single off of the album on February 19, 2017. Keith (A Cool Guy) is featured on the track. Lyrics I was walking down the street one day and then I saw a man shoot a baby And I called the cops on him and they responded to it I was really worried that I would lose my life If it weren't for the cops I would be in strife And I thought to myself on that special day "Hey, I love the cops, okay?" How can you deny the positive presence they have on our lives? They are always doing good things and they are never doing bad things Everything they do is justified Because they sometimes can save lives Da police be keepin' me safe and they always bring me to my happy place If you think that the cops are bad, then I think that you're not rad Da police be keepin' me safe and they always bring me to my happy place If you think that the cops are jerks, then I think that you're the worst When a bad man comes into your house And tries to steal your favorite blouse You know who you're gonna call You're gonna call the cops Da police always do what's right They're gonna help you stay out of fights And they always sneak around at night Shooting men who cause a fright Da police be keepin' me safe and they always bring me to my happy place If you think that the cops are bad, then I think that you're not rad Da police be keepin' me safe and they always bring me to my happy place If you think that the cops are jerks, then I think that you're the worst Louis: Keith! Keith: Yeah? L: It's your turn to rap! K: What am I rapping about? L: The police! K: Oh, I can do that L: Yeah? K: Yeah! (A Cool Guy): Da police are really like me 'cause they always get down and they like to smoke weed And da police are nice to me 'cause I'm a good boy and my name is Keith Da police know that I don't do the bad stuff and I never want to get rough I only smoke the good drugs the same ones that they smoke Da police shoot black people in the back and we all know this is really whack But did you ever think about why? It's because the cops are always high! Drugs can do some pretty bad stuff but if you say they're all bad I'm calling your bluff It's true that the cops will arrest you but you just gotta chill and smoke a doob Soemtimes I think that the cops are bad but then I put down my blunt When you think about it with an unaltered mind, the cops are really kind And I just want to thank them for everything they do The cops are here to protect us, the cops are here for you Da police be keepin' me safe and they always bring me to my happy place If you think that the cops are bad, then I think that you're not rad Da police be keepin' me safe and they always bring me to my happy place If you think that the cops are jerks, then I think that you're the worst Category:Songs Category:Singles